


The Two Queens

by Miah_H



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breeding, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Gerudo Chieftain Urbosa and the Queen of Hyrule are close friends. This is the story of how they became so close.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I have given this story the "Underage" tag, as the characters (for future purposes) are 16 years old. In the story world, 16 is an adult age, but I am writing a lewd story about a 16 year old, so tagged it is.
> 
> There is no canonical name for the Queen of Hyrule (Zelda’s Mother). As most lore goes, the Goddess bloodline was inherited from Rhoam’s mother, and therefore the Queen married into the crown, so her name would not be Zelda, and she would likely have a name like a Hylian noble would be given. To make a canonical reference, there is a town in Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link that was not recycled as a character name like all the others: Kasuto. カスト (Kasuto) or カズト (Kazuto) are traditionally masculine names in Japan. A more feminine alternative would be カズミ (Kazumi), which translates to Harmony/Beauty.  
> So, for my story, I am naming the Queen of Hyrule: Kazumi Harmonus Hyrule.

“Mother, it’s hot out here.” Kazumi whined. The desert stretched out ahead of the mother and daughter duo as they departed from the oasis. 

“Kazumi, dear...” her mother started, “I need you to trust me. This is a pilgrimage all Hylian women do for their 16th birthday.” 

“But why the desert?” Kazumi persisted. “It’s so hot and dry...”

“Honey, I promise you that you will enjoy your time with the Gerudo. They are a powerful tribe of women who are also some of the best midwifes in the kingdom.” Kazumi’s mother gave a stern look to her daughter, “and if you continue to capture the fancy of that young Prince Rhoam, giving him a child and being in good standing with the Gerudo is important.”

With an exasperated sigh, Kazumi gave a resigned, “Yes mother...”

After about an hour, the walled city appeared on the horizon. From this distance, Kazumi could see two little guards standing statuesque at the front gate. They looked like toy soldiers to her. As the two ladies got closer, Kazumi was surprised to find that the guards were well over 6 feet tall. Still at some distance, Kazumi said, “Mother, they are so big!”

With a catch in her breath, Kazumi’s mother smiled and said, “Yes they are honey, so very big.”

Getting to the gate, the two sentinels crossed spears, blocking the two Hylians’ path. One of the guards spoke up, “Two Hylian vai, what is your purpose in our city?”

Kazumi’s mother replied, “I am here for a visit with my midwife, and my daughter is now sixteen.” The guards eyed Kazumi. “She is here to be mated with a midwife.”

“If she is willing to wait, I would gladly mate as her midwife at the end of my watch.” One of the guards said. 

“My personal midwife is Urabi.” Kazumi’s mother said. “I will trust her judgment as to whom my precious daughter should be mated with.”

The guards pulled back their spears, opening the way, “Your midwife is the Chieftain’s advisor?” Taking a step away from each other, opening the path further, the guard said, “Follow the path forward through town. The Chieftain’s fortress is where you will find Urabi.”

One of the guards angled her spear in front of the entryway again, “Show proper respect in the Chieftain’s fortress. Even being Urabi’s Vai’woom will not prevent exile if you disrespect our chieftain.”

As the guard straightened out her spear again, Kazumi and her mother entered the city. The main road to the fortress was lined on both sides by merchant stalls selling various goods and supplies. There were portcullis openings on both sides, leading deeper into the city, but obscuring the sidestreets almost completely. 

A few of the Gerudo merchants called out to the two Hylians, “Sav’aaq! Come to my stall! I can offer you vai the sweetest cream you have ever tasted! My vehvi’saq can produce all the cream you desire!”

Another chimed in, “Sa’oten! Her cream is bitter! Come to my stall and be filled well!”

“Mother, I would like some sweet cream.” Kazumi said. 

“There will be plenty at the fortress.” Kazumi’s mother said, “we need not procure from these desperate Main Street vendors.”

Confused as to what made these merchants peddling their wares ‘desperate’ Kazumi continued to follow her mother.

As they approached the fortress, they were stopped a second time by guards. “Halt vai! What business do you have with the chieftain?” Demanded one. 

Kazumi’s mother spoke, “I am here to see Urabi.” After no response from either guard or any sign of standing down, she added, “...my midwife.”

At the term midwife, the guards whispered to each other quickly, “Urabi only speaks of one Vai’woom. Is this she?”

“Perhaps. I shall inquire.” And the guards shifted back to back in the entryway. 

The guard facing Kazumi and her mother angled her spear across the whole entryway and announced, “We will inquire with Urabi. You shall wait here.” As the guard spoke, the guard behind her vanished into the fortress. 

After five minutes, a fast tapping was heard of hard-soled shoes clicking against carved stone as someone ran towards the entrance. 

A large woman, even for Gerudo standards, with flowing red hair and ornate armor approached, slightly out of breath. Seeing Kazumi’s mother, she smiled, and in a deep voice called out, “My Vai’woom! Stand down! Allow her entry!”

As the guard moved aside, Kazumi’s mother rushed in and jumped up, being caught in the arms of, and hugging the large Gerudo. Kazumi began to walk in before stopping dead in her tracks as she saw her mother locked in a very passionate kiss with Urabi. 

“Mother!” Kazumi called out shocked, “what are you doing?!”

As her mother broke from the kiss, she turned to look at her daughter. “Kazumi, this is Urabi. As my midwife, she is very close to me, and knows me more intimately than any man.”

Urabi chuckled while effortlessly holding Kazumi’s mother up to kissing height, her tense muscles glistening in the light as they lightly bulged. “No voe knows your mother as deeply as I do, child.”

Taking a second look, Urabi spoke to Kazumi, “You are a beautiful child.” Looking to Kazumi’s mother, Urabi asked, “Is this your child that I delivered...”

“... sixteen years ago.” Kazumi’s mother finished. 

Urabi’s eyes widened, “I have a mind to claim you both as my Vai’woom, as I only have but one, but I feel we should take her before the chieftain first.”

Hugging tightly to Urabi, Kazumi’s mother looked a little shocked, “The chieftain? Whatever for?”

Gently placing Kazumi’s mother down, Urabi motioned, “Come. I have an idea for your daughter.”

Hesitant, Kazumi was pulled along by her mother toward the great room of the fortress. 

A Gerudo woman sat slumped to one side in her throne in the center of the room, looking bored. “Sav’aaq Urabi. Who have you brought to my court?”

Pounding a fist to her breastplate, Urabi announced, “Lady Chieftain! This is my Vai’woom, who has also brought her daughter, whom is of age to be a Vai’woom as well.”

The chieftain sat up and leaned in, looking at the two Hylians brought before her. “You speak highly of your Vai’woom. But why have you brought them here? You have permission to take them back to your quarters and breed.”

With a note of panic, Kazumi sputtered, “Wait! Breed?”

All eyes in the room shot daggers into Kazumi except one pair off to the chieftain’s right side. “Vai!” The chieftain shouted, “You will not speak out of turn in my court!”

“My chieftain, if I may?” Urabi asked. 

“You may.” The chieftain said, then glaring at Kazumi as if to impart that this was how to speak in her court.”

“The young vai is of age, but is not indoctrinated to our ways yet.” Swallowing hard, Urabi said, “As beautiful as she is, I thought that maybe the young chieftain-in-training may have interest in her.”

Looking to the young woman at her right side, the chieftain asked, “What say you, Urbosa?”

Urbosa stepped forward. Still a teenager herself, she was lean and powerfully built. Her red hair only went past her shoulders when braided. She looked down at Kazumi and asked, “As I am the future chieftain of the Gerudo tribe, what does this vai offer me other than companionship and future birthing work?”

“You would be my midwife? The future chieftain?” Kazumi asked. 

A scimitar flashed through the air briefly before embedding itself in the stone at Kazumi’s side. The chieftain, looking furious, arm still extended from the blade she had just thrown, shouted, “Speak out of turn again, and you will have no place in this city. You will not get the aid of the Gerudo in bearing your children, and you will bear weak and powerless offspring!”

“Lady chieftain, if I may?” Kazumi’s mother spoke up. 

“Speak. Quickly.” The chieftain said, irritated. 

“Kazumi is currently being courted by Prince Rhoam.” Kazumi’s mother said, “She will likely become the next Queen of Hyrule.”

Everyone turned to look at the young girl with the long blonde hair that curled ever so slightly at the ends. Her delicate features quivered as she looked around the room to a group of angry eyes all judging her, except one pair to the right of the chieftain. 

“This ill-mannered girl will be Queen?” The chieftain said laughing.

“It’s not so far-fetched in a kinder kingdom...” Kazumi muttered. 

“You DARE to speak ill of my tribe, to my face?!” The chieftain shouted. “Very well! I will show you a ‘kindness’ then.” Electricity began to materialize around the chieftain. “My lightning never falters. Should the fates deem you the next queen of Hyrule, may you survive this!”

With a snap of the chieftain’s fingers, an arc of electricity split the air in the room as it bounded toward Kazumi. Kazumi turned to one side and shielded her face as she held her hand out in a feeble attempt to block the energy coming to assault her. 

Unbeknownst to her, Kazumi’s hand began to glow as a small funnel of energy absorbed the bolt of electricity fired at her. The power vanished, no one knowing what actually happened to it. 

The chieftain, fueled by rage, screamed, “Insolence! You are out! Banished from...”

Urbosa put a hand up, silencing the chieftain. “Enough. She shall be my Vai’woom.” Stepping down from the raised throne, Urbosa moved over to Kazumi’s side.

“Did you not hear? I banished her!” The chieftain shouted. 

“For what?” Urbosa asked. “For stopping your bolt, as you claimed only fate could ordain?” Standing in front of Kazumi, blocking her from the chieftain, Urbosa whispered, “You are safe now, we will leave shortly.” Tears welled in Kazumi’s eyes. 

Turning to look again at the chieftain, Urbosa said, “To cast your judgement after a trial of divine intervention would be blasphemous, even for our chieftain.”

The chieftain muttered under her breath before saying, “Very well, but take her from here. This vai displeases me.”

Urbosa grabbed Kazumi’s arm, “Let’s go to my chambers.”

Kazumi shook free, “I will stay with my mother!”

Urbosa smiled, “The rebellion is cute, but now is not the time or the place. We go NOW.” And Urbosa scooped Kazumi up into her arms and carried her, kicking and squealing out of the court chamber.

As they left the room, Kazumi sputtered, “Put me down!” Before making more squealing peeps from being carried around. 

Urbosa, ascending the stairs to her chamber, laughed. “You make odd noises, like a Vehvi vure.”

As they got to Urbosa’s chamber, she kicked the door shut, and set Kazumi down. 

Kazumi, in an offended fit, ranted and paced around the room. Urbosa sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled. As Kazumi saw this, she ended her rant with, “And what do you think is so funny?”

“You will bear strong children, if that is your desire. I would be honored to bring such children into the world with you.”

Looking overwhelmed, Kazumi sat down on the edge of the bed next to Urbosa. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” Kazumi said, tears in her eyes. 

“For what do you need explanation?” Urbosa asked.

“Everything!” Kazumi cried, as she began sobbing into Urbosa’s shoulder. 

“Where would you like to start?” Urbosa asked. 

“Umm... okay...” Kazumi started, “Why do I need a midwife now? I’m not married, and I’m certainly not pregnant.”

“Gerudo are paired with Vai’woom as part of the midwife contract.” Urbosa said. “While pregnant, we see to all of your needs, as well as the needs of your child.”

“But what do you get out of that?” Kazumi asked, a little confused. 

“The Gerudo are a warrior tribe, you bear our children as well.” Urbosa said. 

“Wait, I’ll have your baby?” Kazumi asked. “How will that work?”

“We will breed, of course.” Urbosa said. 

Kazumi laughed. “But we’re both female... umm... vai.”

Urbosa smiled as she pulled her skirt up. “Gerudo vai are... endowed... with breeding tools for all mating.” As the skirt reached Urbosa’s waist, Kazumi could see a very puffy and large vagina. Urbosa spread the top and exposed a clitoral head that looked like the head of a penis, about as big as Kazumi’s balled up fist. Kazumi’s eyes grew large as Urbosa traced small circles around the head of her clit until it began to swell, and then protrude from her body. The shaft that descended out of Urbosa was as thick as Kazumi’s arm, and swelled to eleven inches in length before two enormous orbs flopped out from inside Urbosa’s folds, hanging triumphantly at the base of her shaft. 

“My vehvi’saq is potent enough to breed many Gerudo from you over the years.” Squeezing up the shaft, Urbosa was able to coax a drop of precum to her finger. Moving the finger up under Kazumi’s nose, she said, “You will find my scent and taste both are pleasing. And you will find my coupling more pleasing than any voe.”

Kazumi smelled a strong odor that carried traces of voltfruit and hydromelon. Kazumi’s head felt a little fuzzy as she had a foreign thought: taste it. It’s already by your mouth. You are already craving it. You want it, and she wants to give it to you. 

Kazumi shook the thoughts from her head, and pushed Urbosa’s hand away. “I mustn’t be a part of such a sordid affair if I am to be the Queen.” Kazumi shifted her body away from Urbosa. “I am sorry, but I can’t.”

Urbosa, looking saddened by this turn of events, said, “Very well. I will not pressure you into any lewd acts, but please share my bed, as it is very comfortable.”

“Very well.” Kazumi agreed. 

The two girls exchanged small talk, and shared about their customs and traditions until they were both tired. Urbosa stood up and walked to a changing divider as she began to remove her breastplate. 

“Feel free to strip down until you are comfortable.” There was a loud metallic thud as Urbosa set down her breast plate behind the blind. “I have no night clothes for you, but rest assured that I will honor your chastity wishes regardless of your sleeping appearance.”

Kazumi evaluated her clothing, and decided that stripping down to her bra and panties was sufficient. There was another loud thud as Urbosa’s skirt dropped to the stone floor. Urbosa came out from behind the divider as Kazumi started walking toward the bed. Urbosa wore no clothing at all. Her muscled form glistened in the moonlight. Her breasts were not overly large for her size, but the enormous brown areolae indicated she would be growing soon. Her broad Gerudo hips were nearly twice as wide as a Hylian’s, and descending between her toned, muscular thighs was nine inches of flaccid cock and dangling balls. 

“Urbosa... you’re...” Kazumi started. 

“Naked?” Urbosa finished. “Yes. This is how I sleep. And you are my guest in my bed. I will make no accommodations that hamper my sleep.”

Kazumi ogled the sculpted, powerful form in front of her. She could not deny that on a primal level, she desired Urbosa’s body. 

As Kazumi crawled under the sheets, Urbosa laid herself flat on her back on top of the plush blankets, her entire body exposed. 

Looking over at Kazumi, Urbosa said, “Sav’orr future Queen. May your night’s rest prepare you for tomorrow’s battles.”

Urbosa, true to her word, was out lightning quick. Kazumi, however, felt hypnotized as she watched the moonlit silhouette of Urbosa’s body rise and fall with her sleeping breaths. 

Kazumi again noticed Urbosa’s sweet scent, and found that she was salivating hungrily, and that her vagina had leaked to the point her underwear were soaked. 

Kazumi got out of bed and removed the soaked panties. As she was up, she went over and got some water. Although cold and refreshing, the burning desire in her brain did not quench. 

Looking over to Urbosa, still sleeping, Kazumi saw a glistening in the moonlight. There was a single drop of precum on the tip of Urbosa’s cock. 

Kazumi, wanting a closer look, slowly and softly crawled across the bed until her head was between Urbosa’s legs. With a sniff, the fruity smell was back. Gently grabbing Urbosa’s shaft, Kazumi angled the head of the enormous cock up so that she could lick the fluid from the tip. At the touch of Kazumi’s tongue to the spongey head, Urbosa’s cock began to throb as it filled rigid with blood as Kazumi felt a shockwave of pleasure shoot through her body, radiating from the precum on her tongue. Kazumi swallowed, and could feel the drop of delicious energy as it moved to her belly. 

There was no turning back at this point. Kazumi needed more. Barely able to fit, Kazumi stuffed the swelling head of Urbosa’s cock in her mouth and began sucking, hoping some more of the sweet cream came out. 

Sweet cream... she understood what the Gerudo vendor was really selling on the Main Street now. 

Kazumi began trying to stuff more of Urbosa’s rod in her mouth, to the point that she began gagging and coughing. 

“Huh? What’s happening?” Urbosa woke with a start at the coughing noise. “Miss Kazumi! Are you... oh!” Urbosa’s concern subsided quickly as she saw Kazumi attached to her cock. 

Urbosa began delicately caressing Kazumi’s golden locks as she fellated the massive meat rod. “I thought this was unbecoming of the future Queen?”

Kazumi made eye contact with Urbosa, and gave a stern glare, but never removed the cock from her mouth. 

“You tasted my sweetness, and couldn’t stop yourself, am I correct?” Urbosa asked. 

Kazumi kept sucking, every little drip of precum making all the work worth it. 

“Very well, I shall feed my Vai’woom until she has had her fill, as she will likely be well bred within the day, and need her nutrients.” Urbosa said, in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Kazumi didn’t like how Urbosa had basically already claimed her as a conquest, but couldn’t deny that the burning arousal in her brain was not only okay with the prospect, but wanted it. Her brain boiled as she sucked, caught in between a feeling of the most pleasure she had ever felt, and a burning anger at the fact that she knew this was just a notch for Urbosa’s belt. Kazumi only realized she had her own fingers nearly knuckle-deep in her pussy once Urbosa called out, breaking from her trance. 

“It is time...” Urbosa called, taking a deep breath, “For the feeding!” Urbosa’s balls pulled up tight to her pelvis as they began to throb. Kazumi made a brief peep before her mouth began filling with Urbosa’s seed. Kazumi gulped down the creamy goo as quickly as Urbosa supplied it. 

Kazumi moaned around the cock in her mouth as she orgasmed from the taste. The bed became saturated as Kazumi’s pussy released a flood of fluids as she orgasmed hard. 

As Urbosa’s balls finally stopped throbbing, and dropped back away from her pelvis, on to the bed, she let out a shaky breath. “That was an awe-inspiring experience.”

As Kazumi’s orgasm subsided, and she was able to move, she released the cock from her mouth, and shakily crawled up to lay next to Urbosa. Urbosa rolled off her back to turn toward Kazumi, and embrace her. Kazumi asked, “Is this what it’s like for all of your concubines?”

Urbosa looked a little offended, “I have no concubines. I have one Vai’woom, which is you, and you are no concubine.”

Kazumi looked Urbosa in the eyes, “How many Vai’woom have you had in the past? How many Hylians have you done this with?”

Urbosa looked shocked, “None but you.” Urbosa smiled, “As the future chieftain, I have many responsibilities in my future, so I am allowed to take one Vai’woom, as it is healthy in our society to satisfy our sexual needs.”

Kazumi looked surprised, “So I am the only...”

Urbosa cut her off, “You are the only person I have taken to my bed.” With a hesitant waver in her voice, she added, “And if you would like to, I would enjoy much more of your company.” Even through Urbosa’s beautifully tanned skin, Kazumi could tell that Urbosa was blushing. 

Kazumi leaned forward and kissed Urbosa’s soft lips. Their tongues began to play as the passion behind the kiss grew. Urbosa grabbed Kazumi and rolled to her back again, pulling Kazumi on top of her. Kazumi could feel Urbosa’s erection growing between her legs, coming closer and closer to her vagina. 

“Would you like to consummate our Vai’woom/Midwife contract then?” Urbosa asked, anxiously awaiting Kazumi’s consent as her cock began to bump against the soft flesh between Kazumi’s hips.

Kazumi’s face looked torn, “I want to.” She started, “But I feel this is a betrayal of Prince Rhoam, and I could never be his Queen if I do.”

Urbosa smiled, “Oh, my Vevhi vure, you still do not understand the role we Gerudo play in society, do you?” Pausing for a moment, Urbosa asked, “Why is it, do you think, that I am to be the next chieftain?”

Kazumi, feeling the heat coming off of Urbosa’s cock warming the outsides of her pussy, swallowed hard, “I would assume the current chieftain appointed you based on some grand act you have done.”

Urbosa laughed, “Although I will likely be one of the Gerudo’s strongest fighters, that is not why I will be chieftain. I will be chieftain because my birthing parent is none other than Queen Zelda.”

Kazumi’s eyes got wide, “So you are of a royal bloodline?”

“Indeed.” Urbosa replied. “I am the eldest Gerudo to come of the Queen’s visits, but I have four other siblings in our tribe of the same parentage.”

Understanding this, Kazumi shifted her weight so that her pussy lips began to be lightly spread apart by the head of Urbosa’s swollen member. “So this is something even the Queen of Hyrule would do?”

Urbosa began to tense as she positioned her hands at Kazumi’s hips, “For generations. Our royal bloodlines stay close. It is not just something the Queen does, it is her duty to do so to affirm the alliance between our people.”

“Then I consent.” Kazumi said. “Please be my midwife, and I shall be your Vai’woom.”

Urbosa and Kazumi were of like mind, and Kazumi dropped down as Urbosa thrust upward, causing Urbosa’s cock to nearly instantly bottom out inside Kazumi’s soaking wet insides. There was a loud wet slap as the two women slapped their pelvises into each other. 

Kazumi cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure at the powerfully sudden feeling of fullness. 

Urbosa, holding Kazumi down on her cock fully, asked with concern, “My vevhi vure! Are you okay?”

Kazumi clawed against Urbosa’s well sculpted arm muscles, “Yes, Ubi...” Looking at Urbosa in the eyes, there was a fiery twinkle to Kazumi’s look, “Hard. Just like that.”

Urbosa smiled, “I wish to not harm you. Please set your pace upon me. I will derive much pleasure from our breeding no matter the pace you choose.”

Kazumi gave a devilish smirk as her pussy twitched around Urbosa’s cock. “I like it when you say we are breeding.” Kazumi lifted her hips until Urbosa’s cock was almost out of her, and let gravity pull her back down with a loud slap. As she brought her hips up again, Kazumi said, “Tell me more about our breeding.”

With a wet slap, Urbosa guided Kazumi’s hips as she began to get into a rhythm of fucking. “When you come *SLAP* to visit, *SLAP* we will spend our *SLAP* first three days together *SLAP* breeding.” Urbosa could feel Kazumi’s pussy quiver as she said the word ‘breeding.’

Kazumi, completely lost to her lust, moaned out, “Oh yes! *SLAP* Tell me more *SLAP* about our breeding!”

“Once you are *SLAP* with daughter, *SLAP* we will continue *SLAP* to mate for an additional *SLAP* six weeks.” Urbosa could feel her balls swelling with fresh seed to pump into Kazumi. 

“Why more breeding?” Kazumi fit between slaps. 

“Gerudo seed *SLAP* is healthy for *SLAP* our daughter’s growth. *SLAP* She must be *SLAP* big and strong.” Urbosa said. 

“Yes! *SLAP* Breed me! *SLAP* Big and strong!” Kazumi cried out as her speed increased. 

Urbosa felt her balls pull up, “Sa’oten! *SLAP* Vehvi vure! *SLAP* I come!” With a last lout slap, Urbosa held Kazumi’s hips down as a flood of Urbosa’s seed pumped into Kazumi’s womb. Kazumi orgasmed in unison with Urbosa, the convulsions of Kazumi’s inner walls milking more seed out of Urbosa. 

With each hot jet of seed that shot into her, Kazumi squeaked out a small cry of pleasure. Kazumi squirmed on Urbosa as she tried to raise her hips to move on Urbosa’s cock again, and found that Urbosa’s grip on her hips allowed her no way to get up. Kazumi’s body shuddered as her orgasm became even more intense as Urbosa’s seed had now filled her womb to the point that her abdomen bulged slightly. 

Kazumi’s eyes began to roll back as she slumped forward, “Ubi... I’m gonna...” Even through her undergarment, Kazumi’s hard nipples brushed against Urbosa’s bare chest and her equally hard nipples. Kazumi’s vision began to fade to white as a new orgasm began to cascade through her body. 

Urbosa continued to hold the two women locked together as her balls continued to deposit seed into Kazumi. With a soft gasping peep, Kazumi fully slumped forward as she completely lost consciousness. 

Urbosa had a mild moment of panic as her Vai’woom went limp, but as part of her Gerudo training, she recalled learning that sometimes Hylian Vai will pass out from too much pleasure. 

Still fully hilted inside Kazumi, Urbosa sat up, and held Kazumi up in a soft hug. Whispering softly in Kazumi’s ear, Urbosa said, “Rest well, my Vehvi vure, I shall care for you until you return to me.”

For about thirty minutes, Urbosa held Kazumi. As Kazumi returned to consciousness, her eyes fluttered open. As her vision focused, a smiling Urbosa greeted her. In a groggy tone, Kazumi smiled and said, “Hi.”

Urbosa lightly kissed Kazumi on the lips and replied, “Vasaaq. How are you feeling?”

Kazumi grimaced and said, “Tired... and sore.” With a yawn and a stretch, she asked, “Did we make a mess of your bed?”

Urbosa laughed, “Not yet. As my seed is still in you.”

Kazumi looked down to see that her belly bulged out a small bit now, and then realized that she could still feel the rigid pole of Urbosa’s cock filling her. “Ubi... you’re still inside me?”

Urbosa shifted and managed to roll over and stand up, while still keeping Kazumi filled. Kazumi’s pussy squeezed and spasmed around Urbosa’s cock as she moved. Standing next to the bed, supporting Kazumi almost completely with her cock, Urbosa spoke with a hint of concern, “You must calm your nether quivering, or my Vehvi’saaq will breed you again. 

At the term ‘breed,’ Kazumi’s pussy clamped hard on Urbosa’s cock. Urbosa felt a throb from her balls as they prepared to release her seed. 

“We are about to make a large mess...” Urbosa said with concern. Walking out to the balcony, Urbosa took Kazumi and rotated her 180 degrees around her cock. With urgency, Urbosa called out, “Hold tight to the balcony, I am breeding you once more!”

Kazumi was aware that Urbosa’s cock felt even larger inside of her, and gripped the balcony rail as tightly as possible. 

With a firm grasp on Kazumi’s hips, Urbosa began pumping and thrusting her hips violently. With every thrust into Kazumi, a loud squelch squirted out leaking seed between Kazumi’s thighs. Every time Urbosa pounded in, Kazumi squeaked as her lustful moan hitched repeatedly. 

As Urbosa’s balls pulled up, she called out, “Vehvi vure! It comes!”

As Urbosa’s seed flooded out of her cock, she continued to pump with each spurt. Kazumi began to cry out in nearly a scream that was accented with each thrust, calling out like an animal cry to the Gerudo city. Globs of Urbosa’s seed squelched out past her cock as Kazumi’s pussy overflowed on to the balcony. 

As Urbosa’s orgasm subsided, she spun Kazumi back around and pulled her back against her body. They embraced in a passionate kiss as Kazumi continued to leak Urbosa’s seed down their legs. 

Even as she leaked, Kazumi’s belly was so full of Urbosa’s seed that she looked pregnant already. Kazumi reached a hand down and rubbed her bulging belly. 

Urbosa looked down and smiled. “You may already be carrying our daughter, but it will take five weeks before you appear this pregnant.”

“Five weeks!” Kazumi said, shocked. “I thought a pregnancy lasted for 20 weeks!”

“A Hylian pregnancy takes 20 weeks, but a Gerudo pregnancy only takes around 8 weeks.”

“Oh my.” Kazumi said. “We could have many daughters.” 

Urbosa blushed. “Full time breeders have about 3 Gerudo per year.”

“It seems there should be more.” Kazumi said, “And what is a full-time breeder?”

Urbosa said, “Remember, our Vai’woom are sacred vessels. We do not use them up and dispose of them, so your body is given the appropriate time to recover from a birth before you are able to breed again.” Urbosa kissed Kazumi on the cheek, “Full time breeders are Hylian vai who live with the Gerudo. They bear many Gerudo, but no longer leave the city.”

“That is an option?” Kazumi asked, blushing.

Urbosa smiled, “Oh Vehvi vure, not for us. I will be chieftain, and could not cease my duties to breed you full time. And you are meant to be Queen! You have a destiny to fulfill.”

“Yes. Of course.” Kazumi said, sounding mildly disappointed. 

Urbosa laughed, “I am honored that you would rather be my Vai’woom full time over being a Queen.” With a smirk, Urbosa said, “We must be sure to schedule many diplomatic visits.”

“So many.” Kazumi affirmed.

Urbosa helped Kazumi drain out the excess seed inside her, and the two went to bed for the night, and both slept the best they had ever slept.

**Author's Note:**

> For this first chapter, I did not give Kazumi's mother a name, and (almost annoyingly to me) referred to her only as, "Kazumi's mother." 
> 
> In my ideas for the next chapter, I expect her to reappear. Does anyone have a preference on her getting an actual name, and if so, drop some ideas in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have used a small amount of Gerudo language in the story. The term vehvi'saq is completely make up, where vehvi is a term for child, and saq sounds like sack. I just thought it sounded better than ballsack being used repeatedly, but throbbing, pumping balls are something I like to read in stories, so I usually add it to mine. Vai'woom is another made-up Gerudo term. Vai + womb, since the Gerudo essentially use the Hylian vai as breeding stock, but I wanted a term so that it felt more dignified and honored, rather than sounding like cattle. Of course, that doesn't mean some of the Vai'woom don't act like, and enjoy being treated as cattle. 
> 
> And for those that don't want to Google it: Vehvi vure translates to "Child Bird" or "Little Bird." And if you're reading about these characters, there's a 99% chance you know why that is important later. ; )


End file.
